


3:46 in the morning

by jominie



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: I hate me, M/M, Short One Shot, Short short one shot, everything is lowercase, i was emotionally unstable when i wrote this sorry, just sad, no happy endings within my territory im sorry, no smut wth im telling you its only woojin and hyeongseob is just mentioned, plain sad even the writing is sad, post breakup wow how creative, tbh this is just a prompt, wait was hyeongseob even mentioned, why did i do this, yes woojin is the only character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jominie/pseuds/jominie
Summary: Every 3:46 am, melancholic thoughts linger around Woojin's head.





	3:46 in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is because i hate jinseob im sry but pls read this at 2 am aka weak hours because it might become cringy if not

woojin slowly walks around his formerly shared dorm room, dragging his feet every step. he couldn't sleep well these past few days, or rather, couldn't sleep at all. the same single thought runs through his mind every day, every minute, every second. as much as he hates to admit it, he misses it. he misses the soft gaze that always gives him the comfort he needs, that soft voice that never fails to melt his heart, all. he misses all of them. if only he listened. if only he wasn't careless. if only he could turn back time. he would've been happy. everything would've been alright.

he silently enters his bedroom, afraid of waking him up. oh wait, he wasn't there. it's been weeks and he hasn't returned. yet. woojin believes he will. one day. he will return one day.

he slowly walks towards the soft, faint glow of the night lamp near the bedside table and softly sits on the bed. he catches a glimpse of the clock as a car with bright headlights lights up half of his room as it passes. 3:46 am. numerous memories flash through woojin's head. 3:46 am, the time when he last called before leaving him all alone with no trace. the time when he said his last goodbye to him. woojin slowly crawls into his bed and holds his old rabbit stuffed toy close to his chest, wondering if it knows how crushed he is. but after all, all he could do was wait.


End file.
